The present invention provides novel acidic indole compounds, novel methods for synthesis thereof, selected novel intermediates, pharmaceutical compositions and uses of the novel compounds, particularly as antiallergic agents. Additionally, the compounds prevent the release of mediators such as leukotrienes from basophils and neutrophils providing activity useful in cardiovascular disorders as well as in antiinflammatory and antimigraine treatment. See B. Samuelsson, "Leukotrienes: Mediators of Immediate Hypersensitivity Reactions and Inflammation," Science, Vol. 220, pp 568 (1983), P. J. Piper, "Leukotrienes," Trends in Pharmacological Sciences, pp 75 & 77 (1983), and J. L. Romson, et al; "Reduction of the Extent of Ischemic Myocardial Injury by Neutrophil Depletion in the Dog," Circulation, Vol. 67, p 1016 (1983).
European Patent Application No. 71,935 discloses indole derivatives. However, the novel compounds of the present invention include differences from the compounds in EP No. 71,935 not suggested by its disclosure.
Furthermore, the antiallergic utility now found for the novel compounds of the present invention is not within the teachings for the indole derivatives disclosed by the EP No. 71,935 reference.